This invention relates generally to means for transporting gold equipment and more particularly to a golf equipment case which is adapted to receive and hold a golf bag in knock-down form as well as the clubs and accessories for playing the game of golf.
The means for protecting a golf bag and its contents during travel generally consists in the utilization of a "travel bag" which is an oversized flexible zippered bag type enclosure into which the golf bag is placed and thereafter securely closed so that the golf bag and its contents are not damaged during transport, particularly during airline travel. More recently a more rigid structure has been proposed somewhat resembling an oversized golf bag which is separable or otherwise open for receiving the golf bag. In either case, the golf bag and its accessories are transported in bulk thereby providing a relatively large and clumsy piece of equipment which can provide a golfer an undue amount of anguish during travel.
In an effort to provide the traveling golfer with equipment that can be easily transported, various types of ingenious constructions have been resorted to including, for example, a knock-down construction of a golf bag shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,299 issued to the subject inventor on Aug. 26, 1975. As taught in this patent, a golf bag including a pliable bag body and substantially rigid collar and base members are readily detachable and reattachable from the body so that the golf bag can be transported in a compressed state by being compacted lengthwise to reduce the volume and thereby minimize space requirements. At the desired destination, the collar and base members are reattached for normal use. Such an arrangement is particularly useful where multiple sets of golf clubs are desired to be transported in a trunk of an automobile along with other luggage; however, it does not lend itself to use where public transportation is the mode of travel.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a means for transporting a knock-down golf bag as well as the golf clubs and accessories for the playing of the game of golf.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a means for transporting golf equipment which can be rolled or carried.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a means for transporting golf equipment in a manner which reduces both bulk and volume during transportation and/or storage.